to meny crossovers
by chrimzon angel
Summary: about as many crossovers as i can fit into the hinnata. ABANDONED! UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: wasuby (whats up)readers! I do not own sole caliber, love hinna, hellsing, Negima, or whatever ells I decide to put in this. Ok in advance I've put a lot of parings in hear. Motoko& kanoko & Naru x Keitaro, sesuna x konoka, Eva x Alucard, kitsun & haruka x seta. Also I think I might do Ivy x nightmare. Watch for trigun references or inspiration

It was a bright shiny day at the hinnata apartments but a shadow was about to descend upon this dutiful place a shadow named Evangine A. K. McDowell! "Alucard what on earth would make you want me to live hear?" "I can't release the binding spell on your magic until the boy is older and since you finally graduated Mahora you can't stay their so this place was the next best thing as far as somewhere where people will understand your situation."The tall man in the red trench coat reached the top of the steps at that point and waited for his small companion. "You know I'm not happy about this." "Give it a try Eva you might learn to like it." "You sound like Nagi." "Well he was an old friend of mine we studied magic together for a while you know." "Yes I know." By this time the too had arrived at the front door of the building. Alucard knocked loudly on the door and waited for a response. When the door opened it revealed a tall woman in the classical dress of a swordswoman. "Hello my name is Sr. Alucard Van Helen." "Ammoya Motoko. May I help you Mr. Hellsing." "My reputation precedes me?" "Van Helen is an American rock and role band who I greatly enjoy. Also as a student of the shinmiriyue I can sense you are a category A vampire and that your companion is Evangeline McDowell a class mate of several of our new occupants hear. As our manager is currently away on an archeological dig I will supervise your residence interview." "I guess I was right Eva will be in capable hands." "We will be happy to assist in any way possible." Two weeks later Eva had settled well into a small room once belonging to Naru before she married Keitaro and moved in with him and his small harem of women who had fallen in love with him which by now was over half of the dorm including Motoko, Naru, and Konoko. "I seem to see a resemblance to Boya with this one." Was Eva's reaction to this information when she first moved in now she had adjusted to it as just another part of this strange place. Not long after her arrival Eva began to notice how often the dorm seemed to erupt into chaos over the clumsy manager who would enter the bath in order to clean only to find it full of tenants those things seemed to happen a lot because of the manager's clumsiness. Eva had soon discovered that her fellow residents included a time traveling warrior named Ivy, A young assassin named Talki, A young English woman named Searas Victoria who apparently used to work with Alucard, The group of strange characters who had lived at the dorm longer then anyone else (Motoko, Kanoko, Sara, Su, Naru, kitsun and Shinobo.), several of her old class mates (Nodoka, konoka, setsuna, and Make) All in all their was never a dull moment. Eva had yet to be board for en entire day thus far the too weeks shattering her mahora record of five minuets.

Well theirs an intro for ya'. For my first fic I decided to put all my favorite female characters from across the media and where better to put them than the hinnata? I no good at spelling so just humor me. R & R.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Keitaro has returned to the apartments to find several new residents in the dorm. Now can he survive a meting of nightmare, Alucard, seta, and his uncle The Thousand Masters?

"I didn't mean to I swear, Gwaha!!!!!"

"I guess Keitaro decided to try and clean the bath again." Muttered Eva, as she noticed the manager of the hinnata apartments soaring throw the air towards the window of her room. With a crash the young man landed in her room throw the window she had just opened for him.

"Naru?"

"yep."

"I see, is their a reason you don't knock before you go in there?"

"I do most of the time but since I got married to those three I assumed they would stop caring but they still do most of the time."

"They aren't consistent?"

"Well today it was probably Naru's PMS, but most of the time Motoko is the violent one and kanoko just gets to possessive over me, Naru is jus the same as she used to be with less p3."

"p3?"

"Power. Per. Punch."

"That makes since. How far did you used to go?"

"I was level with a jumbo jet once."

"That is considered normal around hear?!"

"Yes. But the fact that Naru is a demigoddess and I am possessed by a demon granting immortality as rent justifies it."

"And you didn't tell me this when I moved in beacons?"

"I was in another country at the time if you remember and if I had, would you have still chosen to be hear?"

"Alucard simply moved the sealing portion of my curse I had no say in the matter."

"Well I didn't know that."

At that pint Eva's door opened to reveal Motoko in a bathing suet and carrying a towel.

"Keitaro would you like to take a bath with kanoko and me?"

"Naru is don their and I dare not you know full well what day of the month it is it's even marked on the calendar."

"Naru just came upstairs. And kanoko is waiting for us."

"Then I guess I'll com. You want to com Eva we were suits."

"I could use a bath and you know how bad an idea it is to peek at a vampire."

"Aren't your powers sealed by the curse?"

"That was the dean of mahora who did that part so not any more now I have about as much power as boya will in 30 years or so."

"That little?"

"Boya is the son of the thousand master he is possibly one of the most powerful prodigies I have ever had the pleasure of defeating."

"I herd he beat you."

"That was the first time, the second I nearly killed him after I turned him into a vampire."

(Ok I admit it credit to whoever wrote fang vice addict. I think it is one of the best fanfic's I have ever read and I have read a lot let me tell you, I have no life!!!)

"I see, by the way Eva I got a call yesterday for you Nagi said he and Alucard were coming to see you tomorrow."

"And it took you this long to remember you baka!!!!!"

"Well my memory isn't the best and about 3 seconds after I said it I remembered it was supposed to be a surprise."

"Good choice to tell me I hate surprises."

Ok that's 2 down no idea how many to go. No real plot yet but we can work together right. I need ideas. Help!!!!Read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I have no legal connection with any of these characters.

"Hello are you going this way?"

"Yes as a matter of fact, I am."

"My name is Nagi."

"Alucard."

"Vampire?"

"What made you ask that?"

"Sun block, you smell like you bathed in it, plus your fangs are showing."

"Well you must be very observant to notice all that. And I did bath in sun block."

"Dos it work at all?"

"Enough for me but a normal vampire would be screaming in pain right now."

"Going to see Eva?"

"You ask a lot of questions, and yes I am."

"It's because I never finished school, so now I learn by living and interacting with others."

"Good story."

"Thanks."

By this time the pair of tall, coated figures had reached the top of the large staircase, the front of the new home of the most feared woman of all time, Evangeline McDowell.

"Hello!" called a young woman near the front door. "My name is Motoko Urashema may I help you too gentlemen?"

"Hello My name is Magester Nagi Springfield, and my companion is…."

"Count Alucard Hellsing McDowell" Said the undead king with a sweep of his large hat and sinking into a deep bow.

"Alucard, is there a reason you have Eva's last name?"

"When we got married I decided that since I haven't had a surname I can remember, we chose Eva's name instead of a new one."

"You and Eva are married?!!!"

"Got a problem with that Nagi?"

"No, it just you don't seem like her type."

"She told me all about your adventures together."

At that point "She" decided to step outside to look for her friends, only to see them bickering like children on the doorstep with a very disturbed looking Motoko in the background. "How dare you waste your time fighting hear when I have been waiting to see the tow of you since this morning!"

"My apologies Eva But I only just herd about your wedding and made a rude comment in my surprise, I was simply trying to stop the fires before the bridges fell."

"My account is similar Mistress Evangeline."

By now all of the residents had gathered to see Eva's mysterious guests and were beginning to get more than they bargained for.

"_Releasing power restriction to level 3, target locked."_

"_Rastel maskil magiste__r _mystic archer consecutive blast. 9,000,000,000,000 arrows of thunder!"

"Stop" Keitaro had herd the commotion and felt the enormous amounts of Nagi, and Alucard's power and had decided to stop this before someone got hurt he was immortal but he didn't know of anyone else who was.

"You felt it too, Keitaro?"

"How could I not, anyone within 50 miles of this place probably saw that pentagram floating in the sky."

"Just who are you two, and why are you selecting my property as your battleground?"

"I am Alucard very nice to finally meet you Mr. Urashema"

"Hello Keitaro how have you been the girls treating you well?"

"Nagi?!!!"

"Yes I am"

"I thought you were dead Kono said you were dead!!"

"The whole world thought I was dead. I only did that so I could help Negi from the shadows."

"That would make sense."

"Shall we go inside everybody?" Well that was interesting I'm working on making Keitaro still an idiot but less of a klutz. Also I thought it would be interesting to work Motoko as a house wife, Kanoko as a hard ass and Naru as a loving wife inspired by a friend of mine. The soul cal side of things will evolve eventually because I think I may finally have an idea for a plot line, hooray!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Ok sorry for the long wait but I had the worst writers block of my life so yada, yada own nothing', on with the show!

"So Nagi how have you been, where have you been, and how do you be that convincing at being dead for that long?"

"Well Keitaro I have been living in a large abandoned castle in whales. I have been protecting Negi as he grew from the shadows."

"you could have contacted me you ass."

"Eva as I am trying to explain the only way is for Negi to make you his partner not the other way around and as you have made him a vampire the spell would no longer work anyway."

"So my freedom is a lost cause."

"I did not say that of course the only other way would be for you to initiate several binding spells in several new locations and the two would try to proverbially tear you in half until were destroyed by the force of the spell."

"Those dos not sound pleasant alternatives Eva."

"Alucard this is my decision remember."

"Well the magic of the Hinnata might also do the trick."

"What do you mean Keitaro?"

"I mean Naru that the magic in this place would boost all spells of the Urashema family on the property meaning that if Nagi is telling the truth the marriage of Seta And Haruka would extend the spell to me so hopefully if I do it right I may be able to unlock some of Eva's power but definitely not all."

"I would be forever in your debt Keitaro if you could release my power with them I may be able to get the rest of this curse resolved on my one and if not Boya still owes me a few favors."

"Hay Nagi didn't you say one of your son's partners had the ability to cancel any magic aimed at her?"

"Well Asuna dos have that ability but we can't transfer the curse."

"What about split if you imply a bond then the curs will be applied to bolth and Asuna's power will cancel it."

"Asuna might be willing to try it but it could have some adverse affects on her."

"Such as?"

About that time kanoko arrived home followed by shinobu and searis.

"Master Alucard I haven't Sean you since the battle with incognito how have you been?"

"I and master Integra are doing well, how goes your study's police girl?"

To this just about everyone in the room was looking between Eva, searis and Alucard wondering "what the heck just happened hear?"

"Eva?"

"What kanoko?"

"How did we suddenly up the number of vampires to over9000?"

"Alucard is just that powerful compared to searis and my true power is heavily restrained."

"WHAT!!!"

"Alucard would you and Nagi like rooms in the newly rebuilt annex?"

"Thank you Keitaro that would be fin."

Well short chapter but I just wanted to keep you interested until I can get the rest of this jerry rigged plot worked out.


	5. Chapter 5

Well I be back finely and blah, blah I own nothing _ever_.

It was just another day at the hinna dorm except for the fact that night would be a red full moon granting several residents "transformations". It had been three days since Alucard and Nagi had moved into the Annex witch had been decided to be a inn/apartment building that would be the home of those who proved worthy of the Urashema family trust.

"Alucard is the tee ready yet?" asked Eva as she entered the kitchen for breakfast

"Coming kitty!" said Alucard clearly annoyed by his chibby queen.

"Must you be so sarcastic all the time Alie?"

"Wasn't the deal not to call me that if I didn't deserve it?"

"I believe the same went for calling me kitty."

"My apologies then it seems we were both in the wrong Eva." At that point the kettle began whistling loudly.

"The tee is ready Eva."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Some time later the vampiric duo met up with Nagi and proceeded to the main building.

"So when did you too meet?" asked Nagi hoping to get back on Alucard's good side.

"Actually Nagi Eva and I were childhood friends and It was I who originally bit Eva so we could be together forever."

At this Nagi missed a step and tripped but recovered before he fell. "Eva I thought you were vowed to kill the one who bit you?"

"No Nagi I just told you that out of anger. at being left behind when Alucard went to Germany but after I learned what happened and why he left I forgave my childhood lover you see a virgin cannot be a true vampire or else they would be immortal and so Alucard and I spent the night of our simultaneous turning together yet as you can see it didn't go according to plan. Alucard bit me first before I bit him so only he aged and I didn't."

"Um, Eva that is not entirely true."

"What are you talking about British baka?"

With a sweeping motion Alucard collected the mist covering the courtyard and gathered it all around himself. A flash of light came from the mist and when it died the cloud moved revealing a ten year old Alucard in a lather suit with a large plate of mettle covering one shoulder like armor and a pouch at the opposite hip, about 1'tall x1'wide x2''deep, an elaborate pattern with Alucard's famous pentagram symbol at the center and a ruby button on the cover flap

"I didn't age ether but my illusion was bound to my body instead of my power so even without magic I can keep my appearance but it is exceedingly difficult if I have to do much else that requires any thought."

"You realize now you are going to have to show me how to do it right?" said Eva obviously angry at being lied to.

"Ok but it will take time."

During this entire scene most of the hinnata residents had gathered in the yard drawn by the light of Alucard's transformation. Motoko was the first to speak.

"Well that's something you don't see every day."

"Well that's an understatement" Responded Naru.

Eva was now furious at Alucard for not telling her about his little secret "Why didn't you tell me centuries ago!" the air was now sizzling with her enraged power, soon even the chaos spirits binding Eva's magic would be powerless against her.

"Master what happened to you?" asked Searis upon her arrival.

"I have reverted to my true form to lessen the strain on my relationship with Eva but I seem to only have increased it." He said with a bow of defeated apology.

"ALUCARD I AM GOING TO SEND YOU TO HELL IS I HAVE TO BECOM THE DEVIL MYSELF."

"I'm screwed!" muttered Alucard backing away from Eva as though hoping to get away before her shackles were completely shattered.

At that precise moment a violent jolt to the air could be felt emanating from the dark angelas the grass rippled from the force like muted thunder. Then with a flash their stood the adult Eva in all her dark glory.

"Alucard it worked you ass why didn't you tell me how to do that earlier?'

"Well Nagi described your older form to me but he didn't do it justice at all he described a more cell shaded look to It." said Keitaro looking her up and down.

"Don't get any 'idea's Keitaro" called Motoko.

"who said I was?"

"I did now shut up." Responded Naru to witch Keitaro wisely shut up."The only advantage to this is now we are the same height." said Alucard to the young again Eva.

"Race you to adulthood." Shouted Eva before summoning a cloud of snow to cover her transformation as when she grew her clothes would disintegrate and reappear altered to her new shape but it took a second of standing nude sometimes.

"Well I never thought I'd hear that from anyone let alone the un-aging dark angel." muttered Alucard as he summoned the mist for his own transformation.

Well what do you think of that yes I did want to put the whole older form problem into it but I think having Eva be able to change her form will be useful. Let's assume that Eva and all Negima characters look like the ones in Mahou Negi sensei but that Nagi had described Eva in Mahou sensei Negima.


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing though I wish I did, maybe some day (looks wistfully at pile of Negima). Sorry for the wait but I think I may finally have something that might become a life with a little work oh well on with the show, I say that to much.

Alucard, Eva, Keitaro, Searis, Motoko, Konoko, Nodoka, Konoka, Make, Kitsun, Ivy, Talkie, Setsuna, and Naru were just sitting down to a large breakfast made by shinobu with help from Make.

"When did you say Su and Sara were going to get back from Su's homeland Keitaro?" asked Nodoka who had become friends with Sara almost the minuet she arrived at the apartments.

"I think she said it was September and tomorrow is the first of May so about 4 months. Sure is quiet without those too around." He answered with a small smile.

"Ivy, Talkie didn't you mention some of your friends would be arriving hear today from Rome?" asked Konoko.

"Yes Nightmare my husband and Talkie's old sensei Mitsurugi will be arriving soon" Answered Ivy.

"Make that now" Said Eva from the end of the table.

At that moment a ring of the doorbell could be herd as Make rushed to get the door.

"Welcome to the hinnata apartments may I help you?"

"I am Siegfried it is a pleasure to meat you miss, might I inquire if Lady Ivy Valentine is at home." Said a man about 7' in what looked like armor made of black crystal beside him stood a man in a blue suit almost identical to Motokos.

"You're late!" called Ivy from the kitchen as she entered.

"Loud as ever Ivy" Commented Mitsurugi as way of greeting.

By this time everyone was gathered to meet the new comers, Alucard and Eva in their child forms because even Searis couldn't sense there presence as vampires then.

"Nightmare why do you hide the truth we've already had a lot of that this week around hear" Said Ivy.

"You always spoil my fun." As he said this a dark cloud enveloped the night then dispersed revealing a true Nightmare.

It is safe to say we will be using bare-chest SC2 nightmare with the exception that both arms are mutated. How do like him now? See y'all next week (figure of speech).


	7. Chapter 7

Wow the last months feel like years lets see if I can still Wright this crap. I own nothing

The collective residents of the hinnata apartments were gathered in the kitchen for lunch and to learn more about there strange guests.

"You know ivy that as long as you live hear Cervantes can reclaim the castle and his power whenever he wants" Asked Siegfried with a concerned look on his scared face.

"Nightmare you really are an idiot I left so many alchemic traps on that place he would have no chance even with a philosophers stone."

"So how did you two meet if you live so far from each other?" questioned Naru trying to repair the peace.

"We were companions in a quest to stop my undead father from destroying the world."

"Wow to the point!" muttered Searis looking at ivy.

"I don't sugar-coat the truth."

"And an admirable virtue that is if not a little rude on occasion" Responded Alucard.

At this point Eva gave Alucard 'the look' and stood waiting for him to do the same. Then simultaneously they turned to there adult forms.

"Then nether should we!" shouted the dark evangel to the havens as here undead king called to the depths of hell "We fear no death for ours were long ago and we shale not live a deathly lie!"

Ok I got nothing be back soon but just to keep your attention but I need page fillers if you got ideas send them ill use anything all my morals cast aside!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Ok I know I've been too long on this one but I got wrapped up in reading rather than righting but now I'm back with a vengeance I still own nothing. Charge!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Holy craps what the hell are they doing?"

"Washing off the sugar" Answered ivy

"I am the dark angel, Evangeline A.K. McDowell and if you wish to live the night grovel at my feet!"

"Eva you rely get too into that at your age show some maturity in that form pleas" Muttered Alucard looking at his undead queen.

"You always spoil my fun."

"Um gies what's going no hear?" asked a rather shrill voice from just under the trees.

Stepping from there hiding place Su and Sara looked in amassment at the group before them, Naru the fallen goddess in all her shining beauty, Keitaro his large wings and red eyes of the demon possessing him fully visible, Motoko dressed as usual with the exception of instead of hinnata she cared a sword of a wickedly curved blade that seemed to swallow all the light around it, Mitsurugi in his samurai armor and with his trusty katana, Searis in skin tight black lather armor, Alucard in his usual attire, nightmare with his demonic arm mutations and strange crystal armor, finely coming to rest on Eva in her large clock and doll like clothing.

"um we decided to test my new jet packs and com home early to surprise everyone but from the smell over hear I think you scared Sara good."

"I think I'm goanna go get some new pants on now" squeaked Sara red as a forest fire.

After Sara had com back outside from where ever she went to change Su started to explain there trip to the others after witch they agreed to fill both the girls in on what was happening at the dorm.

"well to start just after you left Eva arrived and seemed rather normal around hear until Alucard showed up and was followed by Nagi to live with Eva and work toward un doing the curse on Eva that Nagi overdid a few years ago and teach her to use her powers for good instead of just being a monster on the rampage, to this Su scooted away from Eva a bit. We are hoping with her power we may be able to seal the _soul edge_ and release ivy Siegfried and Mitsurugi from its power, and yes that is why nightmare looks like that. Actually I just got an idea." Explained Kitsun who had been hanging off nightmare saying his larger form might just draw some of her /cough, cough/interest.

"I just thought kei can you share that demon of yours for a moment?'

"Probably as long as Naru doesn't punch me until his return" answers Keitaro

"Good he can poses Su."

"WWWHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT" screamed everyone except Su a t this remarked.

"Look Su is a virgin right and if Su is immortal than we can let Eva drain her and get a power boost to help break the spell right?"

"Kitsun I think you finely lost it with this one how can we do that to poor Su but what I want to know is why did you suggest her instead of Sara?" screamed Naru looking furious.

"Because Su has more energy and I'm thinking that would help plus she is a bit older making her a bit bigger than Sara and her energy might help fight off a possible vampiric infection."

"Well that makes since Su how about you?" asked Keitaro now joining the argument.

"I want him to do it if I'm going to be bitten" Responded Su looking at Alucard.

"Why me" asked Alucard

"Because id rather you use your magic on Eva and give her debt to you and in regard to me so if need be we can recapture her if she goes wild."

"That is quit the military mind Su." Mitsurugi pointed out.

"Princes goats know this stuff."

"Good point" muttered the ancient samurai."

"Can we just get on with it!" screamed Motoko hating to touch the sword she was forced to wield for the harmony.

To this the group of string men beasts and women formed a circle with Alucard standing behind Su who was looking at Keitaro wafting. Then his altered form wiped as though it war stem in a violent wind and became a shining arrow staking from kietaros chest. Then flew piercing Su through the hart and ironically nexed door someone was playing Bonjovi a little too loud at that moment.

"Now" was all Eva had to say for alucard to descend upon the immortal girl and begin to brain the blood from her veins. He then channeled his power whale still drinking firing a bat shaped beam into Nagy's staff witch in tern revealed the chains of the curs binding Eva and with a sweep of the dark blade in her hand Motoko shattered the chains with a flash of light that seemed shine black, red and a sickly purplish green all at once.

"I'm free!!!!!!!!"Called the once chilled like queen of the night with a triumphant screech Alucard broth Su to the vampires and allude her to have her fill before handing the unconsusus and rather damp girl to Naru that the goddess might accelerate her healing rate."I think you had better change her too she lost control of her bodily functions wail I was feeding" Called Alucard to her as she left for Su's room.

"Well that went well." Was all Sara could say looking at the fully reborn dark angel in all her glory in her vampiric mantle and red silk doll like dress?""Yes it did and now I know that that girl has heavily saturated blood thick with the flavor one that has seen haven and hell in her short life I might have to talk with her later."

"Oh" was all Sara could say.

Well I'm out what do you think I need ideas hear people!!!!!!!!!!!! Also I am willing to have ENYTHENG happen to most of the characters and all my comic reliefs will return if you don't vote agents them. Next chapter will be short but I need some ideas how can I say it to get some help hear. Also we need more crossovers I'm willing to impute 4 of the following.

Negi/Negima

Link/the legend of Zelda

most characters from digimon seasons 1,2,4 as temporaries and ONLY because I knew them way to well when I was a lot, a lot young and have been reading the fics thus remembering them if slightly OOC.

Random shinigami

Rhi, Asuka/evangalion

Also most of the Negima girls are available but though some are already present they don't do much.


	9. Chapter 9

Well folks I think were getting to the end of the road if you don't start helping this poor homeless 1/2demon 1/2angel go!

"Well it's been two weeks Eva how has everything been going?" asked a young boy of about 15 looking at his old master and once greatest fear.

"Negi you already know haw I'm doing since just after my release you and your ministra came running to see what was going on."

"yes but it's plight to ask."

"Who gives a damn about plight!"

The two vampires were meditating in the attic tower of the annex overlooking the hinnata.

The day after Eva had broken free Negi had felt his master calling him and grabbing his ministra had dashed to her 'aid' now the hinnata vampires were gathered in the old annex so that Negi could teach his ministra in the ways of magic for an extended trip with the girls and his friends.

"Negi was it how do you know Eva?' questioned Alucard looking at him strangely.

"She is my master and my friend who I can look up to and for some time has been an anchor in my reckless chaotic life with her level head and vast knowledge of magic she thought me some the most powerful spells I have ever even heard of let alone mastered all by her patent guidance."

"I seem to remember her saying your blood among other things was by pact hers for the taking as tuition and beating you senseless whenever you dint do it right the firs time." Said a strange young girl who was resting on top of Negi old staff witch she had been granted use of as Negi didn't usually need it.

"Well that sounds a lot more like Eva." Mused Alucard earning him a smack in the head from a tall woman with long blond hair a full build covered by a rather suggestive doll like dress and blood red satin mantle of her rank as queen of all undead."Ah why do you hit so hard."

"Cause you deserve it." Answered Eva

As the ministra and vampires talked a young girl sat on a train headed toward the hinnata all female apartments in her lap sat a white cat with purple on the tips of its ears and gloves on its hands.

"Kari when do you think we will get there?'

"Not long Gotomon about 2houers" Answered the girl.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Morning Eva!" called Nodoka to her neighbor as she entered the hall.

"Shut it Nodoka you know I hate mornings! Oh well, is breakfast ready yet?"

"I was just going to see shall we go together?'

"why not I'm supposed to be a good gye after all and you never really were that annoying at mahora."

"Thanks, I think" responded the girl looking confused

When the girls entered the dining room they were stunned by the site of everyone in there alter net forms standing around a young girl who looked to be of about 20 who looked absolutely horrified holding a strange cat and eating a large buffet consisting of the usual with a large platter of one of evas owe creations the hardened blood candy in the shape of rain drops and each consisting of 9floz of color sorted blood types. The stack seemed to be mostly comprised of her most treasured guilty pleaser type A positive a rather rare but delicious nocturnal delicacy and only found in bourn pureblood vampires.

"What's going on hear Boy?"

"Professor who is that girl dose she know about all of us?"

"Her name is Kari and that cat of hers could see right through owner shades so we decided that it was just simpler to let them be removed and just lessen the tension." Answered Keitaro entering from the kitchen with more of the BC's and a copy of the hinnata tenant contract "she will be moving in today and I would ask everyone to help her feel welcome by helping with her friends luggage and boys I think the annex may be getting quite a few more occupants today so you better get moving with cleaning Alucard I know what you might say about that but with your powers it should take only a few minuets once I finish the repairs to the upper Flores I'll start brining more people to help but we need the safe rooms clean for this college grads."

"Well if it means more normal people around hear then I think some cleaning can be arranged if Negi dusts I'll get to work on removing the mold and rot in the wood and gathering it into one giant burn pile Nagi can compress into logs."

"Whoa when did you get so eager to help with this kind of thing?'

"About the time I was set free by Integra with a promes I would create a new order and help those who I could as she and I had learned to do together."

"sounds like a good reason."

Well what do you think give me some ideas if you want 10 bye.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello all sory for not updating in so long. At least my stories arnt that popular. Heh. Actualy this is my last chapter of this story and after this I will be putting the story up for adoption by other readers who have the skills to actulay finnish it. So long yall


End file.
